


Saving Grace redux

by Aiyana4969



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyana4969/pseuds/Aiyana4969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay is ordered to be Carter's pilot on a 2 day treaty summit when they are attacked and thier jumper lands in the ocean.  Stuck in a sinking jumper together they make the best of it and things start to evolve betweeen the two.  Returning to Atlantis only seems to complicate the matter.  Carter/McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It’s been forever, actually a couple of years since I tended to this story.  It was my first ever story and I got a bit burned out and side tracked.  11 additional fic’s later, and while I can’t say I’ve improved a lot, I _have_ improved.  As such, I think this fic needs a MAJOR overhaul.  So bare with me this winter while I pick away at it.  Hopefully I’ll finish it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Taking time out of his busy day to respond to some menial request was not on his to-do list for the day.  He didn’t have all the time in the world for anyone, even Sam Carter.  Granted, she was hot and he often found his mind wandering many places she would likely deem inappropriate; but still, he was a busy man.

Sam looked up as he entered without knocking or greeting and plopped unceremoniously into a chair.  

“Hey there Rodney.”  Sam said giving him a small slightly distracted smile. 

“Hey, you wanted to see me?”  He huffed.

“Yeah, I need someone to fly me to Ja’leel for the trade summit”

Rodney rolled his eyes.  “So why don’t you have Lorne do it?”

“Because he’s scheduled to take Teyla, Kanan, and Torrin to a visit to her people this afternoon and I’m not going to break that up.  All other teams are off on missions or assigned to start missions before I get back. John was supposed to take me but since his arm is broke from that sparing accident with Ronin….” She gestured to indicate the obvious.  “He did say he could still fly me with his one good arm, especially since it was a peaceful summit with our allies, but I’d rather he recuperate and have a pilot that can handle any trouble that could possibly arise.”

“Well, then you don’t’ want me, I couldn’t handle myself in a firefight, I’m not that great of a Pilot.  I just _recently_ mastered flying in a straight line.”  He moved to stand up as if he was dismissed.

“Rodney” She said halting his movement.  “I talked with Sheppard, he said you’ve been doing a lot of flying lately and are an adequate pilot.  You’ve had _some_ combat and weapons experiences with the jumper and from reports are better with that than a hand weapon.” ‘ _Thank God’_  she thought.  “Beside the point, everyone else is busy; you are the only one available”

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say available, there is that mystery machine they brought back from M2R…” He started to ramble.

She cut him off.“Rodney, you’re going, you’re my pilot end of story!”

“Fine.” He snapped conceding defeat.  “When do you want to leave?”

“In an hour, I’ll meet you in the jumper bay”

He turned to leave and as an afterthought she said, “Get some lunch first, wouldn’t want my pilot on the verge of a hypoglycemic reaction.”  She shot him a devilish smile as he turned around to quip back.  

The look rattled his senses and the words on the tip of his tongue failed to form.

 _‘Dumb blondes, why do I always fall for dumb blondes.  Ok, so she’s not exactly dumb but let’s face it, she’s not me.’_ Still her smile was disarming and he found himself at a rare moment where he was at a loss for words.

After faltering a moment he flashed a half smile, turned and left.

 _‘Well,’_ thought Carter _‘Commander or not I can still rattle him.’_ She shook her head in spite of herself.  What was she doing?  Flirting?  It was lonely at the top.  There was no one else she was comfortable enough with to speak like that.  Oh, she may make a joke now and again and flash one of her famous smiles, but even that was subconscious.  She was full of life, loved life and as such had an “air” about her.  She missed her team, missed her friends, missed their camaraderie, missed their fights and missed their banter. 

She also missed being able to go out and turn a few heads.  No one here was a stranger, and since she was commander of the base, it would be highly inappropriate for her to be on the prowl, even for some innocent fun.

Sam sighed and put her mind to the task at hand.  She finished up a report, filled her pack with her necessary documents and decided that she too would grab a bite to eat before gearing up.

 

**………………………………………………………..**

McKay walked into the bay to find Carter already there, gear on the bench and panels open.  Stylus in hand she held a tablet with the other.  Her motions were fluid as she gracefully danced the stylus from one crystal to another, glancing down at the tablet now and again, sometimes nodding in approval over the results.

As McKay approached, Sam noted him out of the corner of her eye but never took them off of her task.

“Hey” she said. “Just checking things over, making sure all systems are fine before we go”

“I thought you had faith in my flying ability” he said in a grumpy tone.  He was not thrilled to be going off world, or being her pilot.  Not that spending time with her wouldn’t be nice he mused, but he would be bored out of his mind and most likely hungry thru the whole summit.

“Rodney, I know you’re not thrilled about going, but we have no other choice, so let’s make the best of it OK?” the last bit was said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 _‘Like you were my first choice anyway.  I’m probably less happy about it then you’._ Then again maybe this is a chance to talk with him.  Something she had been meaning to do since he revealed that things were strained between him and Katie while they and Keller were stuck in that hole.  A few weeks later Katie had returned to Earth and she wondered how he was doing out of general concern for a member of the expedition and a friend, such that he was.

..

They finished their pre-flight checks, informed control that they were ready and were off for a 2 day summit on the planet of Ja’leel.

After exiting the space-gate Rodney informed Sam that they’d be to the summit in about 15 minutes.

Awkwardly Sam spoke. “So, uh…. How have you been Rodney?”

“Uh fine, why do you ask?” he was still a bit testy and a hint of his irritation was evident in his voice.  However, Sam knew it was irritation over having to sit thru a boring summit on a primitive planet and not her inquiry.

Sam pretended to be interested in the control panel in front of her and avoided eye contact.  “Well I’ve been meaning to talk with you and see how you were faring since Dr. Brown returned to Earth.  I realize that was several weeks ago now, but things have been busy.”

That was no joke; they had fought with wraith, outbreaks, lockdowns and the usual Atlantian drama day in and day out.  Actually the past few days almost seemed like things had calmed down and allowed to return to “normal” activity (if anything on Atlantis could be considered “normal”).

“Oh, that.” He said awkwardly and a little under his breath as he pretended to be concentrating on the controls and their heading. “I’m fine. “

After a moment he took a breath and  turned to look at her. “Actually it’s odd, I haven’t really been that upset.  At first I figured it was because we’ve been kept pretty busy with one catastrophe or another, but even in the downtime…. I don’t really know how to explain it, other than I just haven’t been all that upset about it.”

Now she looked at him.  “Really?!? I mean you practically purposed to the woman and you’re not upset she left?”  She was happy he was opening up to her, she really didn’t expect him to.  
  


“Odd, isn’t it?” “You could blame it on my lack of…. People skills, or emotion; but I find myself wondering why I decided to purpose in the first place”

She gave him a confused look.

“I know.  It doesn’t make much sense”. “But the more I think about it, the more I think that I wasn’t really in love with her.  I liked her, yes and she was a great girlfriend.” Smiling his arrogant, egotistical smile/grin he added, “I mean who can resist, _Dr. Rodney McKay_!”

Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window to the scenery below.

Rodney continued rather humbly “I saw what my sister had.  I saw her family, I saw that she could still be a great scientist and practically have it all.  I guess I was a little… jealous” The last world barely audible.

Sam was silent, letting him get what must be a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts out of his head.

“I know at times… I can be a little hard to put up with”

Sam repressed a grin, a scoff and a few comments about that all at once.

“Katie put up with me, even liked me. So, I guess I decided to settle for what I could get.  I don’t want to belittle her and make her sound unworthy… Damn, I’m not doing a very good job at this… I guess I was just rushing my life after I realized my life was already flying by me.”

A little taken back as to just how much Rodney had changed over the years.  He was still pure arrogance, but there was something more, layers had developed and she found she rather liked it.

“I’ve spent my entire life engrossed in my work.  Figuring things out, working for the military” Puffing up a little like a peacock he smirked and said “Saving the world and all that.  I decided it was time to have a smattering of a normal life.  I finally realized it was a mistake to rush into things.”

Sam could relate to all of that.  It was something she understood well.  Focusing on work to the point where she would take whatever “best” she could that came along.  Pete was a great guy, but not for her, she almost married him as well for all the same reasons.  General O’Neill was another matter.  What she felt for him was real, a real deep love.  It took them both many years to realize just exactly what that “love” was.  It was deepest friendship and the deepest understanding that two people could possibly share.  Most people never found that, not in a friend, not even in a mate.  They had found it on a deeper level than she had found it with Daniel and Teal’c. It took a few years of thinking that love was a romantic urge that needed to be suppressed, but after 10 years of life and death situations, being companions around the clock for most of that time, she had found a genuine, pure love with her teammates.  It just went a little deeper with Jack.

She silently wondered to herself if she would ever find romantic love.  She found loves deeper than anything most couples experience and it fulfilled her.  But there was always that twinge when she would spy a young couple walking hand in hand in the park, the elderly couple arm in arm, or the new mom beaming with love and pride at her child as she strolled.

Sam made a mental note NOT to take walks in the park anymore when she visited Earth.

“I completely understand what you mean.  I can sympathize.  It’s a very difficult life, the ones we’ve chosen.  I mean I wouldn’t do anything differently,” slightly lost in thought she quietly added “except maybe NOT drink that stuff on that one planet…”  
  


“Excuse me?!” Rodney exclaimed, curiosity peaked and all thoughts of their conversation forgotten.

She flashed that characteristic brilliant smile of hers “Nothing, it was a mission about 10 years ago.  Some lessons we all learn the hard way.  Just take it from me, let the _locals_ sample food and beverage and watch their reaction before diving in.”

He wasn’t about to let it drop when suddenly alarms sounded.

“What’s that?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know, it looks like…”

A weapons blast rocked their tiny ship.

“What the hell!!” Rodney grabbed the controls and tried his best to evade the attacker, failing miserably. ‘ _Thank God for inertial dampener’s_ he thought ‘ _else we would have been thrown all thru the cockpit by that move.’_

“Rodney, I need you to focus! Bring weapons online”  

Another blast took out their right drive pod.

The weapons display came up.  McKay was obviously panicking, mumbling small oaths and curses under his breath 

“Focus Rodney, you need to fire back”  She placed a hand on his back for encouragement.

“I- I can’t”

“Yes you can, just concentrate”

Rodney closed his eyes and willed 4 drones to attack the other ship.  The drones sped out from the jumper and encircled the attacking vessel.  They ripped thru its hull and tore the ship asunder.

An explosion rocked the jumper as it sped toward the planet.

“I think you got them.”  Sam said, relief evident in her voice.  She looked over to find a frozen McKay.  “Rodney.  Rodney!”

“Hmmm?” was all he could manage, eyes still tightly held shut.

“Rodney open your eyes and fly this thing!”

“Huh?” he said opening his eyes.

They were speeding toward the planets ocean, land in sight.  They were not going to make landfall, they were going to crash into the ocean.

When this thought finally dawned on him, his facial features twisted into a terrified expression as he mustered “Oh shiiii……”

And then they were under water.

Both froze for a moment, not really comprehending what was going on.  Sam was the first to snap out of it.

Taking a deep breath she said, “Looks like inertial dampeners are still working, or we’d be lying somewhere injured.”  
Rodney slumped back, let out and exasperate sigh and said “No kidding.  Déjà vu anyone.”

They looked at each other.  Rodney, with an expression of defeat, Sam with a questioning look.

…………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

…………………………….

Quickly and efficiently they both checked all systems.

“Ok” Rodney said in his “all business” tone.  “Looks like the drive pods and communications are down”

“Well we still have life support, and power.  We should be good for a little while” Sam said optimistically. 

Rodney turned to her and scowled.  “Easy for you to say, you’ve never been in the back of a sinking jumper before” With a pained look he stumbled his next words a little “Not... Not for real… anyway”

She shot him a quizzical look but he was already looking at his readings.  She quickly lost interest and returned to her own tablet.

About a half hour later they sat down and discussed their readings.

“Ok” again all business Rodney revealed his findings. “We pretty much have all systems available to us except two for the three most important ones, the drive pods and communications, the third that’s still with us being life support”

Sam looked over her own tablet before responding.  “Well power may be a problem.  It’s fine now, but I’m concerned about some of these readings.  I suggest we shut off all systems we do not need. Inertial dampeners… the cloak… and take down the heat to just comfortable.”  
  


Rodney rolled his eyes.  “Back to the freezing in the jumper part again” Sighing he made his adjustments while she made hers.

“One problem I’ve thought of.” He said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

She gave him an ‘I’m listening’ look.

“We have no idea how deep the ocean floor is” he started.  She nodded.  “Hopefully we’ll hit bottom before the windshield breaks or we implode.  One problem I’ve seen and I’d rather not go thru again, is that landing can be a bit rough and cause micro fractures all along the hull allowing water to seep in”

Sam nodded.  “That could be a problem.”

Sarcastically and quite irritated Rodney replied “You think?” “Look I’ve been thru this before, it definitely wasn’t any picnic.  I was stranded in the back of a sinking jumper with a big bump on the head, hallucinating and trying to find a way out of it.  Not to mention this was back at Atlantis and people knew I was in trouble and trying to find me.”  Getting increasingly frustrated he started gesturing wildly.  “Here, no one knows we are missing, they think we’re all hunky dory on some planet at a God Forsaken summit negotiating trade agreements.”

“And” Sam added. “Were not due back for 2 days”

“Yeah”

“So we need to figure out a way to prevent hull damage when we hit bottom”

  
Assuming we make it to bottom before imploding”

“Let try to look on the Brightside shall we?” She gave him an encouraging wrinkle of her nose and slight smirk.

He was about to get into a heated debate when she cut him off.

“The jumper has the ability to turn the cloak into a shield right?” 

A light bulb moment hit Rodney as she continued. “So if we...”

“Way ahead of you Blondie” 

“Blondie?!”

Ignoring the remark, Rodney set out making adjustments on his tablet and touching points on the crystals within the panel with his stylus.

“There, all set.  As long as power holds, and with a lot of luck, if we hit bottom sometime soon the shield will prevent us from hitting with full force.  After which we can lower the shield and land with a little _bump.”_  He flashed her a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Well then. How about some dinner?”  She offered.

“You have food?” He said looking like he hadn’t eaten in days.

Sam just shook her head, silently laughing.  “One thing I’ve learned in 10 years at the SGC, is always be prepared to fend for oneself for a few days.  I packed 3 days worth of food for the both of us, and we can stretch that if you eat like a normal human and not your usual self” she said with a smile.

Sam sat down and took her pack.  She pulled out a couple MRE’s and tossed one at Rodney.  “I also have a stash of power bars just in case” she winked at him.

He smiled. Even in situations like this she never lost her candor.  If he had to be stuck in the back of a sinking jumper **again** he was glad it was with her… again.  This time for real though.  He wondered how that would work.  Would the real Carter respond the same way as fantasy Carter?  Fantasy Carter hadn’t been any sort of typical McKay fantasy.  In that instance she reacted to him as he thought she normally would have, if she had really been there.  Would this time be any different?  He mused.

 

………………………………

 

They ate their dinner in near silence.  After they finished they chatted a little about work, this theory and that.  They argued a bit over physics until it was clear that it was late and they both needed some rest.

“Well, I think we should turn in for the night” Sam no more than got the words out when they felt a jolt knocking them both to the floor of the jumper.

“I think we hit bottom” she said as she did a metal assessment of her person looking for injuries.

“We did?”  Rodney asked not quite sure that was a good thing at first.  “Oh we did!  That takes imploding off the table, we may just make it” He said with a relieved smile.

 

Sam grabbed a tablet and looked at the readings. “Well this isn’t so good.”

“Micro fissures?!?” Rodney choked as panic gripped his body.

“No” Sam said shaking her head.  But the shield has seriously drained the power.”

“Right, the more it’s taxed, the more power it draws”  
“I’m shutting it off.”  She touched her tablet with her stylus a few times.  “There. Well, if we are going to last another 2 days or more we should conserve more power.  Let’s shut off the lights, we can use flashlights, and we’ll reduce the temperature a little more.  It’ll get a bit uncomfortable but we should be able to keep it lower while we sleep anyway”

Rodney leaned over her shoulder and groaned at seeing what she had set everything at.  “Speak for yourself, I’ll freeze to death at those temperatures while I sleep.”

  
“Not if we sleep together and conserve body heat” Sam said matter-of-factly as she started digging out a bedroll and space blankets from her packs.

“What!?” he said a little breathlessly.  Rodney’s mind reeled at what she just said, all its possible hidden meanings and possibilities.  His brain practically froze as he tried to navigate his way thru the maze of thoughts that her nonchalant comment sent spinning thru his mind.

She could see a number of mixed emotions displayed on his face and in his posturing.  He obviously read more into it than two people trying to keep warm.  She shook her head and sighed.

“This isn’t my first time stranded some place cold McKay.  The best way to survive is to share body heat.  That’s all there is to it.”  Rodney still didn’t look convinced.  So she tried, “Do you know _how_ we found the Ancient outpost in Antarctica?”

He shook his head.

“While trying to gate home the worm hole jumped from the gate at SG-1 to the one in Antarctica throwing General O’Neill and I into an ice cave.  We thought we were on an ice planet.  I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the DHD.  Jack was hurt pretty badly.  I worked for days on the DHD to no avail.  When exhausted I curled up next to him to keep us both warm.”

She saw a pained look of jealousy cross his face and she smiled to herself.

“I spent 10 years camping out with my teammates on various worlds.  While this type of thing may be a little new to you, it’s second nature to me by now.  So I am sorry if I seem too forward for you, but it really is our best bet for survival.”

His senses coming back to him and finding his usual wit he said, “Well there’s a bright side to this after all.” A giant smile spread across his face as she looked at him questioningly.  “Curling up to Colonel Sam Carter, now _that’s_ a story in the making!  I’m totally going to win the next round of “Best story for a beer”

“Huh?”  Maybe she really needed to get out more since she had no idea what he was talking about.

“On the off chance we all go for a beer, the person with the best TRUE story gets his beer bought for him.  It’s kind of like the American military personnel and their Command Coins.  The one with the most prestigious coin in the group gets his drinks bought for him.”

“Ahh, ok, that I’m familiar with.”  She said with a nod.  Her smile turning wry she said.  “Just try not to enjoy it _too_ much.”

He flashed her a smile and she strangely felt herself melt a little.  Sam shook the feeling off and nestled into the makeshift bed, and patted the spot next to her and waited for him to settle in.

There wasn’t much space to begin with, and with two of them jammed together they were practically entwined.  They both awkwardly giggled as they tried to get comfortable.  They finally came to rest with Rodney laying half tilted to his right and Sam snuggled up against him, head on his shoulder. 

He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled in close.

 _“Wow, this is incredible._ ” Rodney mused. _“Real Carter is soooo much better than fantasy Carter.  Tho, I wouldn’t mind a little make out session with a topless Carter!’_

That thought, coupled with being entwined with the electrifying scientist/kick ass soldier made his pulse race, his heart flutter and his temperature to rise.

Sam snuggled into him and held him a little tighter, an act that was completely subconscious.

“You're so warm!  I think we’ll be just fine.” She said. 

He was warm and it felt nice, a little too nice.  Maybe she was really too cold _._

“I’ve always run a little fast” He offered in way of explanation.  “Fast heart rate, slightly high temp… I guess it comes in handy for something”

He could feel her smile against his shoulder as they lay there in the dark.  Soon they started to nod off falling into a deep peaceful sleep; warm and sound in each other’s arms.

**………………………………………………………………….**

**Day two:**

They both awoke to icy cold temperatures.  Their breath visible, but their bodies warm.

“Well good morning sunshine” McKay said cheerfully.  For someone being stuck in the back of a sunken jumper for a second time in his life, he was fairing surprisingly well.

This was nice, VERY nice.  Right now he could care less about being rescued as long as he got to spend every moment with Sam in his arms.

Sam didn’t look up just snuggled him a little tighter mumbling something incoherent into his chest.

 _‘Oh yes, I could **defiantly** get used to this_.’ He thought.

His stomach however had other ideas and rumbled.  Carter reluctantly untangled herself from her warm bedmate.  “I’ll grab us some breakfast.”  

Rodney grimaced and cursed his stomach for betraying him and causing her to leave him.  He sat up at looked at the beautiful woman rummaging thru her pack.

 _‘God she is beautiful.  Absolutely perfect.’_ He allowed himself to gaze slowly over her entire frame.

She felt his eyes on her, checking her out.  She let it continue unabashed for a few minutes allowing herself a small smile.

 _‘Ya know, he’s not so bad.  Kinda cute actually.’_ She thought before suddenly stiffening as her sleep muddled brain caught up with the thought. _“Wait, what am I thinking?  This is McKay we are talking about.  Rude, arrogant, egotistical and obnoxious in the extreme.’_ Yet there was something  there she just couldn’t put her finger on.

“MRE or power bar?”  She asked interrupting the moment.

He opted for the MRE; she opted for a power bar and a bottle of water.  Secretly she wished for coffee and a mirror.  _‘I must look like Hell.’_ She thought _._

…

As they ate they kept stealing secret glances at each other.  Smirks adorned both of their faces and a slight blush crept up both faces betraying the fact they were both thinking about something other than finding a solution to their problem.

After they finished they both sat in an awkward silence.

Sam was the first to speak. “We should probably see if we can get communications online and repair the drive pod.”  To which he simply nodded.

With that they got up and fell into a comfortable routine of analyzing and brainstorming.  They moved around the cabin and cockpit with grace, as if in a sort of dance with each other.

Once they bumped into each other, crashed was more accurate.  They stood there for a moment, body’s touching staring intently in each other’s eyes.  Then his tablet beeped and they blinked themselves back to reality and continued in their work.  Both trying to keep from analyzing just what that ‘moment’ was all about.

They got communication back online; however good that was considering they were so far below water the signal could never reach the surface.  Both were shivering uncontrollably and getting tired.  The drive pod was still offline but they were making headway, in fact they were close, VERY close to having it solved.

“Maybe we should stop and warm up, a nap sounds nice too.  I could do with some fresh eyes on this to make sure we haven’t missed anything.” Rodney was hoping that his voice didn’t betray his yearning to snuggle with her once more before they were out of this mess.  

Despite the cold, he was having a grand time being stuck in the jumper with her.  They had their squabbles about the drive pod and repairs on the communications.  She proved that while she had spent the better part of the last 2 years being a soldier and a commander both on Earth and Atlantis she had lost none of her touch as a scientist, mechanic and a surprising mix of many other things.

During their lunch break he had learned that her preferred method of transportation was a motorcycle, she was a master lock picker and an adept fighter.  She was also an expert marksman and had logged more than 100 hours in enemy airspace as a pilot herself in the gulf war.  Which begged the question, why hadn’t she received the ATA gene and piloted herself?

“Actually, that sounds wonderful” Sam said thru a yawn.  “I think we’re almost there, but one more night shouldn’t make the difference.”

A little too eagerly McKay kicked off his boots and wiggled down into the makeshift bed.  Beaming he patted his shoulder and said “All warmed up and ready for you M’Lady”

Sam smiled and tried to roll her eyes at him.  “You’re hopeless you know!”

  
“Not hopeless, I have proof. You willingly shared this bed with me all night last night and not _one_ complaint.”

She smiled as she sat down, not commenting.  She reached over and snapped off the flashlight.

She snuggled back into the spot she occupied the night before, letting his warm body radiate thru her, warming her to the core.  In fact she was a little more than warm; she was tingling and feelings she thought she shouldn’t be feeling started tugging at her.

“Sam?”

“Yeah” 

“Why didn’t you pilot yourself?  With the ATA gene I’m sure you’d only need a lesson or two before you were an expert at flying the jumper”

“I’m not sure I can take the ATA therapy.”  She said, fatigue evident in her voice.

  
“Oh? Why?”

  
 She twisted a bit so she wasn’t speaking directly into his neck.  “Between blending with a Tok’ra, having my mind tampered with and put into a computer, drugged, experimented upon and a whole host of other things, both Beckett and Keller think that it may not take and it may not even be safe to try.”

“Oh…”

  
“I actually keep an injection with me in case I’m ever in a situation where I _have_ to use Ancient technology myself.  But until that time comes, I’m content to have someone fly me.  I mean who wouldn’t want a chauffeur?” 

“Mmmhh.”  He could agree with that.  And honestly, right now he was not minding being the one to be her chauffeur.  A part of him couldn’t wait to stuff the fact he got to snuggle with their beautiful commander in Sheppard’s face, but a larger part of him was just enjoying to moment to _have_ the moment.

The next few minutes passed slowly as they both just listened to the others breathing and relishing in the feeling of being entwined with each other.  Sam kept trying to tell herself that she was just tired and he was a friend and that there was nothing more.  Yet, whenever he’d shift or hold her a little tighter, her stomach would knot and her breath would catch.  She wondered if he was feeling the same things or if he was still just _Rodney_ and confident and arrogant in his effects on women…

Rodney on the other hand was starting to have a very hard time relaxing.  His mind reeled and he couldn’t help but think about the possibilities with this woman.  As much as he liked to congratulate himself on being master of the universe, he was finally allowing himself to admit that she was his equal as a scientist and far beyond him in every other aspect.  For the first time in his life he felt small.  Yet this woman was curled up in _his_ arms.  Granted it was out of necessity, or was it?

He dared to move and absently ran his hand thru her hair.  In a half doze she sighed and nestled her face in his neck.  He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it electrified him.  He felt his body warm, his face flush and other parts start to respond.  He was hoping she wouldn’t notice.

Sam wrapped her arms around him a little further, then, without thinking, wrapped her leg around him.  It was at that moment she realized just what effect their circumstances were having on him.  She was disturbed, amused and thrilled all at the same time.

She pulled back a little, tilting her head up to look at his face.  He tilted his head down to meet gaze.  The light from the tablets’ screen savers creating just enough light for them to be able to make out the others features.  Across both faces there was a mix of desire and trepidation.

Rodney’s fingers laced themselves into her locks of hair, and she gently pulled him into a slight roll to face her better.  They froze and held their gaze.  Each not daring to make the first move, but yet not wanting to pull away either.  They seemed frozen in eternity. Then they moved as one toward each other, eyes flitting shut, lips hovering millimeters from each other.  Hot breath was caressing each other’s mouth. Before either of them could register what was happening their lips touched, ever so gently.  Then more vigorously as they both pulled each other into a passionate embrace.  They kissed deeply for several minutes, then both pulled back long enough to take a gasp of air then they were once more joined at the lips kissing hard, tongues darting and caressing.

Rodney’s hands moved from her hair to caress up and down her back and across her hip and down her thigh.

 _“She feels Amazing!  She **is** amazing!”_    His mind raced as sensations danced all over his body.  From the feel of her pressed against him, to the feel of her curves under his hand.  Her hot mouth furiously locked with his.  It was better than he could ever have imagined!

She was feeling the same way.  Her guard completely dropped.  The voice in the back of her mind demanding to know what the hell she was doing was silenced.  All she wanted was to know this man for something more than just a friend, for more than just “Rodney.”

His hands found their way under her shirt to glide across her midsection.  It was all either of them could do not too loose complete control at that moment.  His hand glided across her ribs and up her back and God was her skin soft, like silk flowing under his hand. He had never been so turned on in every aspect of the word in his life.  It was pure ecstasy.

Sam felt his hands under her shirt.  The feel of his hand against her skin caused her whole body to shudder in response.  He was being a gentleman about it though, not yet caressing any parts that she desperately wanted him to touch.  It drove her wild.

This is not the Rodney McKay she thought she knew.  **That** McKay would have gone right for it and been done with his pleasure.  That was the McKay she had always envisioned.  Who knew he was just SO good.  Who knew that he was interested in pleasing her, in being a gentleman of all things?  And who knew he could make her feel this way.  Who knew he was such an **incredible** kisser.  Who knew…

All Sam knew at that moment was that she wanted to _know_ him in every way possible.  She pulled him half on top of her in order to snake her own hands under his shirt.

Suddenly the jumper rocked and groaned.  The pair entwined on the floor caught in a heated embrace was jolted out of their frenzied passion.

“What the hell was that!?” McKay exclaimed.

“I don’t know.”

McKay groaned and under his breath said “perfect timing, something _had_ to happen”

Reluctantly they looked at each other a moment then pulled away.

Sam grabbed the closest tablet and stabbed it angrily.  “Looks like a shift in the currents.  Now that we have full sensor capability it looks like it’s trying to push us toward a major drop off.  Oh, NOT GOOD!”

  He looked over her shoulder at the quickly before suddenly jumping up.  “We need to get that drive pod back on line now”

They both furiously looked over their work thus far and made a few adjustments. “There, that should be it” Sam said.

Nothing happened.

“Why isn’t it working” she snapped at the tablet rather than at McKay who was quickly trying to determine just that.

“I-Think…” He snapped his fingers, “yes that’s it” without explaining her ran over to another panel, pulled it out, touched a few crystals in sequence with his stylus and the drive pods hummed.

“Ok good” Sam said as the jumper lurched with another forceful push of the current. “Now get us out of here”

“I’m on it” He said suddenly back in McKay mode.  

Rodney sat at the controls with Sam hovering over him, one hand on the dash so that her long neck was next to his face.  He took a quick second to glance at it and contemplated tackling her back to the floor, but another shudder from the jumper and he reluctantly sprang into action.

……………………………

 

They emerged from the water and exited the planet’s atmosphere.  They dialed the gate and contacted Atlantis informing them of the firefight and damage to the ship and that they were coming home.

Rodney landed the jumper in the jumper bay.  A medical team rushed to the jumper ready to assist them should they need it.

They took a minute before opening the jumper door just to stare at each other.  Not saying anything, their looks spoke a thousand words.  They were changed, and neither would be able to see the other in the same way again.

Rodney reached for the lever to open the door.  Sam’s hand shot out and stopped him.  She gracefully moved into his personal space, slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle meaningful kiss that told him all he needed to know.

She pulled away and he opened the door.

 


End file.
